


A Little Happiness

by flickawhip



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann had forgotten what happiness felt like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Happiness

Ann had forgotten what happiness felt like. She had been married, had had a husband and had lost him. She had let go of her life, choosing to forget what it felt like to be alone.   
She had sunken into a deep depression, finding it easier to stay at home and try to find a way through it all. It had not worked and, eventually, she had called the one person she had left to turn to. Sue Ellen had come into her life again when she most needed her and had turned her life around. 

Now, four months later, as Ann lay curled against Sue Ellen's side, her head resting on Sue Ellen's shoulder, her arm around Sue Ellen's waist, she finally felt happiness wash over her. Sue Ellen said nothing, smiling slightly. Ann knew, somehow, that even though she had denied herself the truth that she loved Sue Ellen the first time they met, now that her husband was gone and Sue Ellen was single, she had her second chance at happiness. It was perfect.


End file.
